It's tough being a Slayer's friend
by rosie-bec
Summary: ooo dont look good for our favourite werewolf.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! I don't own anything in the story apart form the story line. None of the characters are mine (more's the pity) they and all their surroundings belong to wonderful Mr Joss Whedon and the people at Fox t.v e.t.c. sigh

A/N: Hi folks if any of you have read any of my stuff before you'll know I love Oz and all stories are based around him and some others. I'm still writing this one but not far to go beforeI finish it soI thought I'd start posting. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

It's tough being a Slayer's friend

Oz sang to himself as he drove, the gig still ringing in his ears. The Dingoes had been on top form tonight. He wished Willow had been there to see it but he'd heard her saying how much homework she had and he didn't have the heart to mention it. He knew how horrible she'd feel that she couldn't come and he completely understood how important grades were to her so he decided not to mention it unless it came up.

As he pulled to halt at the stop sign near the school he noticed the library lights on. Pulling over to the curb he jumped out deciding to see if anyone needed a lift.

Walking through the library doors Oz couldn't see anyone. Before he had the chance to call out he heard a book drop in the stacks. He heard Buffy curse then giggle. Shrugging he walked into the darkness behind the book shelves but stopped dead in his tracks when he caught sight of the Slayer doing something that definitely not patrolling and the fact that Angel was already dead he figured she wasn't giving him mouth to mouth.

Wishing he was a louder person Oz sloped out of the stacks. He debated whether to stomp back in and announce himself or to complete his journey home. He knew Giles and the others would not be happy that Buffy and Angel were canoodling again. He was sure they were meant to be patrolling and it obviously wasn't the first thing on their agenda.

_It's probably better if I just turn round and walk away. Ignoring things is good; ignoring things is what I have learnt to do in class more than anything. _

Hiding it from Willow wasn't going to be so easy though, he realised. She had a way about her that made it hard for him not to tell her everything. That partly was because he _wanted_ to share everything with her.

Sighing softly Oz left the library and returned to his van.

As he passed the park he decided to have a quick peek. The Slaying fellowship was definitely preoccupied so a quick sweep of the area would probably prove fruitless but would make him feel better.

XxXxX

"I should get gone. It's getting late and I still haven't hunted anything nasty." Buffy sighed between kisses.

"Mmm I suppose so. It is kinda your job."

"I like this job better." Buffy smiled reaching up to kiss him again.

With great effort Angel pulled away. "Uh-uh. Time to go."

"I know. Sacred duty" She yawned.

"I'll patrol once I've walked you home. I've got nothing else to do once you're gone."

"Really?"

"You're tired and it's been a slow week. I'll manage by myself."

"You are so sweet" She kissed him again.

"You think so?"

"Uh-huh"

"I can live with that." Taking her hand Angel led her out of the library, turning the lights off on the way.

XxXxX

Oz thought about how much he wanted to talk to Willow tonight but it was too late to call.

_She's probably asleep by now. Her red hair looking like a fiery slash across her pillow. Who'd of thought I'd turn into a complete softy. Mind, I've never been a hard person. I've never been much of an anything person, I've just always…….been. Huh. _Oz sat on one of the swings twiddling his home made drumstick stake as he contemplated what kind of person people thought he was before Willow and the werewolf. He didn't here the vampire sneak up from behind.

Without warning a punch to the back sent him reeling off the swing. Groaning he rolled over onto his back so he could see his attacker.

Looking up through the dark he frowned at the contorted face of the vampire.

"This can't be good" Oz muttered, trying to scramble backwards across the grass as the creature pounced.

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: So, any good? I know there's not much to start with . Questions? Comments? Reviews welcome! all shapes and sizes!

"Catch ya on the flip flop"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi guys and gals. Thanks to those who reviewed my first chapter. I'm not as confident about this story as other's I've written so all reviews are very welcome.

Quick question before I continue. Does anyone know how to re-new the stats thing cause mine is about to run out and I've emailed a few times but havehadno reply. If anyone can help me and my mates we would be very grateful.

Anyways on with the show. Just to remind you- Oz is alone in the park with some nasty things

* * *

Chapter 2

Angel dawdled along the dark streets feeling like a teenager again. He was pulled from his reverie by the sound of grunting coming from the children's playground. Cautiously he approached, trying asses the situation but his usual cool approach was thrown off as he recognised the creature's victim.

The boy was pinned to the ground by vampire at each side while a third beat him senseless.

Without another thought Angel ran at the preoccupied creatures and launched his own brutal attack.

Punch after punch, kick after kick, Angel faced the three vampires down. Spotting Oz's discarded stake he took charge and over powered one, staking it through the heart. Looking up at the remaining two he saw them backing away.

"Slayer should keep her eyes open if she wants her friends to stay healthy." One hissed as they broke into a run, heading into the shadows. Angel would have given chase but he had a more important and immediate problem.

"Oz? Can you here me?" Angel searched the boy for signs of life. He was breathing and there was a faint groan in response to which Angel sighed in relief but otherwise the boy was in a bad way. The beating he had taken had resulted in him being almost unrecognisable. The main reason Angel had recognised his was the colour of his hair and his loud shirt.

Looking around Angel spotted Oz's van a little way up the road.

"Keys?" It was more to himself than Oz but gingerly and awkwardly the boy patted his trouser pocket. He was finding it hard to make anything work and it felt like he was getting worse. He didn't dare open his eyes, his head was pounding enough already, the street lamps and the effort would almost certainly kill him, he was sure.

"Ok Oz, buddy, listen to me. You've gotta stay with me. I need to get you to your van so I can get you somewhere comfortable."

"Here" Oz gasped, shocked at how painful his chest was. He wanted to stay where he was. He was comfortable here, or more comfortable than he would be if he was moving.

"No, Oz. We need to get you help."

"Questions." He gasped again.

Angel took a moment to think about his response. What did the boy mean? Shaking his head he realised there were so many meanings. Oz being a werewolf for one. Was he normal inside? Was everything the way it should be or will they notice something strange? They were bound to ask what happened and they would definitely call the police. They always did with something that looked this bad.

"I'll take you to Giles. We can fix you up…… a bit. Can you stand?" He asked managing to get Oz awkwardly to his feet. He got his answer as the werewolf's knees buckled. "Ok, ok. We'll do this the easy way." Angel said heaving the boy from the floor. He knew Oz wouldn't be as heavy as some being a fairly small lad, but he was still surprised at how light the boy was, even as a dead weight.

XxXxX

Giles heard tires screech outside followed by feet pounding down the stairs outside. He froze on the sofa, bracing himself for the children to burst in. Instead a heavy pounding on his door ensued.

"Who is it?" he yelled through the door.

"Rupert, quick. I need your help." Angel's voice vibrated round the courtyard.

Grateful he had no neighbours he flung the door open.

"Oz got jumped in the park. He's in a bad way." The vampire said before the librarian could ask. "I need your help."

"Yes certainly. Let's get him inside."

The men bounded up the steps and between them got Oz inside onto Giles' couch.

"My God. They really meant business. Was he conscious when you found him?"

"Barely. He managed to show me where his keys were and refuse official help. Other than that……" The vampire shrugged. "We need to get in touch with Buffy and Willow. They are going to want to be here."

"Yes quite. The phone is in the kitchen. Numbers are on the wall. I'll start on cleaning up this mess." Giles sighed scanning the lifeless boy. "Oz?"

The werewolf stirred slightly at the watcher's call.

"I'm going to clean you up but I need you to keep letting me know you're still with us until I've had a good look at you. Alright?"

Oz mouthed 'yeah' back at him. He could hear every word the watcher was saying and desperately wanted to speak but his voice wouldn't co-operate with his brain. Nothing would co-operate. It was like being in a sound proof room, dressed in a straight jacket trying to communicate with the outside world.

He felt the watcher return and heard something hard being set down on the table. He heard the trickle of water and the smell of antiseptic before feeling its sting on his already painful cheek.

XxXxX

He sensed Willow outside before she burst through the door. The little movement he managed for her entrance was stopped by Angel and Giles.

"Oh my God, Oz!" Willow ran to his side. "Is he going to be ok?" She looked up at the watcher, running her hand lightly over his hair line, careful to avoid the scratches that littered it.

"He's going to be sore and very stiff but he'll be back to normal in time. He just needs rest and care."

"Shouldn't he be in the hospital?" Willow's eyes scanned her werewolf's face; she desperately wanted him to open his eyes.

"He wouldn't let me. And he's right not to go. They ask too many questions and prod and poke."

"And that's not good." She said flatly.

"If Oz was normal, it would be fine." Angel said softly trying to give the witch a small smile.

"If Oz were normal he wouldn't be Oz." Willow sighed.

"I just can't understand what he was doing in the park." Giles rubbed his eyes, weary from the hour but worried about the boy's condition far more. He'd never seen an attack by vampires so brutal. Every item of Oz's clothing was torn and covered in blood. The boy had cuts and bruises everywhere, he was lucky he didn't have broken ribs, although Giles was sure he had a couple of cracked ribs which was going to make if painful for the boy to breathe properly let alone move.

"Well, he had a stake so maybe he spotted the vamps and decided to deal with them." Angel suggested, having a strong feeling that wasn't the case. He was sure he heard Oz enter the library earlier.

"All three?" The watcher uncovered his weary eyes and looked at him.

"Maybe there was only one to begin with." Angel shrugged.

"Ok what happened?" Buffy and Xander burst through the door.

"Where were you?" Willow asked quietly as she looked up at the Slayer her eyes tired and teary.

"I….What do you mean?" Buffy was taken aback at the question.

"Oz was in the park with Vampires but Angel found him, not you. Where were you?" The witch's voice cracked.

"I….I'm sorry." Buffy voice was tight and small.

"Buff can't be everywhere, Will. I'm sure she was fighting a big bad somewhere else." Xander stepped in before an argument started, concern plain on his face. "Not that I'd normally say this and I'm not planning on making a habit of it but, we're lucky that Angel was around. How is it that you were around anyway?" Xander questioned.

"I always patrol at night. Not much else to do in Sunnydale if you don't……if you're me." Angel struggled not to say '_if you don't eat the living.'_ He knew after recent events a comment like that wouldn't be well received.

"Angel? You wana fill me in on everything?" Buffy looked pointedly at the vampire as she headed to the kitchen.

XxXxX

_Willow sounds worried. Good, she should be!_

_Whoa! Where did that come from?_

_Buffy and Angel are probably planning their cover stories. No matter, it'll all come out soon. The Slayer better watch her back, especially if she wants her friends to live any longer._

_What? Where the hell is this coming from? I love Willow and I don't want the others to get hurt. Alive is good, alive means happiness. For the most part. God I ache. I never thought anything could hurt more than getting shot or changing into the monster but I was so very wrong. Add those together and it still doesn't come close. This is getting ridiculous. I wana hug Willow and talk to them all but it's like I have no control. I hope they don't begin to think I'm dead. _

_That would be less fun. If they think you're dead it'll ruin all our plans. They can't know what's happening._

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: So gang, whaddaya think? As I said all reviews giving a loving home..

"Catch ya on the flip flop"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi guys, sorry it's been so long since i last updated. Had computer troubles. So when we last left Oz there was something very wrong with the way he was thinking. Well on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Ok what happened?" Buffy asked her lover when they were out of earshot.

"I got to the park and he was pinned down by two Vamps as a third beat him senseless. Buffy, this wasn't a normal attack. You know full well that vamps rarely hunt in packs; means there's less to go round. But they were making no attempt to feed and they left a message as they ran off they said 'the Slayer better keep her eyes open.'" Angel's face betrayed his worry for the Slayer and her friends.

"So they were sent? But why did they pick on Oz? I mean I know he's part of the gang and we love him but why go after him? Why not Willow or Xander or Giles? I'm closer to them than anyone."

Angel winced inside at her words. There was a time when they were closer to each other than anyone else in their lives.

"It could be that he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. We don't know it was on purpose. As you just pointed out, Oz isn't the most obvious target. But if there was a reason we'll find out when who ever planned it is ready."

"This is completely my fault. I should have been patrolling instead of making with the smoochies with you." Buffy covered her face desperately wanting to lean on the vampire for support and comfort.

"You couldn't have known this would happen. Even if you had been out there you can't know that you would have been able to stop it. There are few times when I agree with the boy, but Xander was right, you can't be everywhere at once. Some things are meant to happen. You can't save everybody. Oz is going to be ok." Angel soothed itching to reach out and stroke her worried face.

"How can I look at him or Willow again knowing I was bunking off instead of doing my job?"

"I'm to blame for this too. If I hadn't come to see you we would've have both been out there. But it's done, Buffy. You can't change it. No one can. All we can do now is be there for them and find out whom, if any one is behind it."

XxXxX

"So, how'd it go?" His voice had its usual sing-song tone.

"Five-by-five boss. Although the target changed."

"Oh? Who was the lucky recipient?" He rubbed his hands with a wet cloth as he watched her from behind his desk

"The wolf. The Slayer and the Vampire were together all night so there wasn't a moment to get to either of them. And you said it had to be done tonight …." The girl rambled, nervous at what her boss might say.

"Well I can't say I'm not disappointed but the new target is even better." He smiled at her.

"It is?"

"Absolutely. Why make a huge entrance in the front when you can sneak in the back and do damage before they even know about it?" He cackled.

"So what's the plan now?" Faith gave him a half smile, enjoying the fatherly way he treated her and the glee he exuded, it was contagious.

"We sit back and play the game."

"The game?" Faith was all ears. She was liking the sound of this more and more.

"Viewer interaction. It's all the rage with the kid nowadays." He pulled out a box, beckoning her over. "You've heard of 'Big Brother'?"

"The T.V Show? Sure, who hasn't?" Faith smiled a little confused as she made her way to the desk.

"Actually I was thinking of George Orwell but it's the same principle. Big Brother watches and controls those below. So….." He opened the lid.

"It's like a T.V Only without Dawson's Creek on all the time."

"Right you are and the best part is we control what we see. Watch. He should already be feeling the effects of the spell. Soon we'll be ready to give him his instructions."

"So we're taking over his mind?" Faith leaned closer to see the mess the vampires had made of the boy's face. "Cool"

"Not quite, his mind is still there he still has his own thoughts, they just aren't connected to the rest of his body."

"Kinda like when you un-plug the VCR from the television?"

"Right, it'll still play, stop and rewind but you can see it on the screen."

"You're a genius boss."

"I know. Torturing him at the same time as them. A pleasing kind of similarity to it. Wouldn't want him to miss out on all the wacky fun."

"So when do we start?"

"We don't want to arouse suspicion too soon. We'll have to bide our time until tomorrow."

"Is it going to matter?"

"Hell no….. It just prolongs my enjoyment of destroying the fantastic four."

"Uh boss? Isn't there six of them? Well without Oz, five."

"Yes, but that Harris boy is by no way the brains of the outfit."

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: So what ya thinkin'? Comments? questions? Suggestions? All welcome, you know the drill :-)

"Catch ya on the flip flop!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it took so long folks. Here's the next chapter. Thanks for your reviews, glad you're liking it. Keep 'em comin'. Hehe

* * *

Chapter 4

"Buffy there's something else. I think…" Angel lowered his voice even more. "I think Oz walked in on us in the library. I'm not positive but I think we should be aware of it when he wakes up."

"Oh great. This day just gets better." Buffy stalked out of the kitchen feeling even guiltier. "How's he doing?"

"A few mutterings but not much more. Anything useful?" Giles said rubbing his eyes again. They had started to prickle and burn a little from tiredness.

"Only that it wasn't random. They left Angel with a message. Said I should keep my eyes open. Someone's planning something Giles and what they did to Oz was a warning."

"We don't know that Buffy." Angel interjected.

"Beating up a friend and telling me to keep my eyes open? I can't see how it can be taken any other way. They were out to get one of us you basically said so yourself."

"I also said that Oz could've just been unlucky."

"We all know Vampires don't hunt in packs." Two spots of anger rose high on Buffy's cheeks.

Angel winced as his words came back to bite him. He was trying to get her to stop; Willow was looking more frightened by the minute.

XxXxX

_Oh great, here we go again. More arguing. Remember when life was simple when you could ignore things? Yeah but that life didn't have Willow in it. God I wish I could say something. Wait. Why can't I? I'm thinking about it and I'm doing what I normally do to talk and move but I can't. Crap. Something is seriously wrong here. Devon's been beaten plenty and he's always been able to talk and move. This is very wrong. WILLOW! BUFFY! GILES! ANYBODY! HEEEELLLLLPPPP!_

XxXxX

Willow watched Oz as he stirred slightly. Suddenly his eyes snapped open. "Oz? Are you ok?"

Slowly his eyes met hers as if he was in slow motion. The fear she saw there shocked her so much she shivered but as suddenly as they opened his eyes closed again.

XxXxX

"Uh-uh-uh no you don't……. What did you say this boy's name was again?" The mayor called to Faith.

"Huh? Oh the werewolf? Uh…. They call him Oz." Faith was distracted by the video game she was beginning to lose.

"Oz? Now what sort of name was that for a young man? Parents these days will name their kids anything that's trendy. What ever happened to normal names like John or Arnold? Maximillion now that's a good strong name."

"Oz is him nickname. His real name is Daniel. What are you doing anyway?" Faith lost the battle she was fighting. Putting down the controller she walked over to the mayor and his box.

"He was trying to communicate through his eyes so I stopped him."

"The body snatcher thing works then? Cool." Faith sat on the corner of his desk.

"Now faith, what have we said about desks and chairs?"

"Oh right, sorry." She slid off the desk and moved to a chair.

XxXxX

"I should go out and see if I can find these vampires. Maybe I can find out who sent them or something."

"Buffy, those vamps are long gone." Xander said.

"I've gota at least try. There's nothing else I can do. I mean I'm useless at the nursing thing and we have nothing to research which again I'm useless at. It's the only thing I _can _do." Buffy felt so desperate to be useful mainly because of the guilt she felt for not being there tonight.

"Xander's right" Willow said quietly as she watched Oz's brow furrow in his sleep. "We can't do anything until Oz speaks to us. We just have to wait and be ready."

"Uh Giles?" Xander's voice came from the bookshelf. "Where exactly does Dimsie go back to? And why does the jungle doctor go west?"

"You ok Xand? You didn't get hit on the head while we weren't looking or anything did you?" Buffy queried.

"No. Giles has some really weird books up here and I don't mean in the paranormal sense. Ooooo Giles! 'Her Roman Lover'!" Xander teased. "I think I speak for all the guys in the greater Sunnydale area when I say 'welcome to the world of guy stuff. It's not Playboy but it's a step in the right direction."

"Ok another thing I didn't want to know about Giles." Buffy moaned as the thought of her mum and Giles came into her head again."

"Another?" Willow and Xander chorused.

"So dodgy books huh?" Buffy said and began running her finger over the spines. "Oooo gateways of the world. That sounds interesting. Uh Giles? 'The good housekeeping guide to basic cooking.'"

"And there we were thinking it all came naturally to you. Shame on you." Willow teased, feeling a little cheered by her friends' banter.

_  
_XxXxX

"Hey boss. The fang bros are back." Faith stalked into the Mayor's office.

"Great, send them on in! Gentlemen, welcome back. I hear from a very reliable source that you did your job well, but you did dawdle on your way home." The mayor chided. "I don't like it when my people dawdle. With the Slayer around it could lead to all sorts of trouble." He nodded to Faith. She plunged stakes into the vampire's backs before they knew what was happening. "Nice work." He praised the rogue Slayer.

"What can I say? It's a gift." Faith smiled evilly as the mayor cackled.

XxXxX

Buffy stirred at the sound of movement. It had been the early hours of the morning by the time they all had succumbed to sleep. Other than a few shifts in his sleep, Oz had been quiet. It bothered her a little. She knew it was probably nothing, Oz always kept things like that inside and he was probably to tired to react but for someone who had been beaten as badly as he had should moan or groan or something. Sitting up she looked over at the sofa, it was empty. Oz had gone. Careful not to wake anyone else yet she padded up Giles' stairs in case Oz had made his way to the bathroom. Other than Giles sleeping there was no one else there.

"Giles. Giles wake up." Buffy said softly.

"Buffy? What time is it?"

"I don't know but Oz is missing."

Giles sat up in bed abruptly. "What?"

"Something woke me. I looked over at the sofa and he wasn't there. I came up here in case he made it to the bathroom but he's not here. He's gone." Giles heard the worry in the Slayer's voice mirror his own.

"Do the others know?"

"No, I didn't wake anyone. But it won't be long until Will wakes up."

"We need to find him, make sure he's alright. I'm surprised he was able to stand up right let alone walk alone." Giles' brow creased. "I still don't understand why they picked Oz. He's one of the least vulnerable of the group."

"Wrong place wrong time?"

"Maybe."

"Giles? What are you thinking?" The Slayer dropped her voice even more. "Did they pick him out? Were they following him?"

"I honestly don't know Buffy. I just find it a little strange that they sent you a message without prior knowledge of who was where. Of course it could be a mere coincidence that Angel happened to walk past the park at the very time he was attacked." _But Angel did tell me everything._

"If he hadn't we might have put it down to Oz being caught off guard."

"Right, but they gave Angel a message as they retreated."

"They were waiting for Angel?"

"It's just a theory, Buffy. Let's not panic unduly. Being a werewolf Oz heals quicker than most, he may well have gone to get some fresh air and stretch." Giles tried to sooth the Slayer but he wasn't sure everything was theory.

"We need to find Oz."

_And I need to talk to that Vampire._

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: Oh dear, oh dear. Tut tut Buffy, taking your eye off the ball and now you might get caught! So where has Oz gone? Is he really just 'walking it off' and 'getting some air'? hehe think we all know the answer to that don't we?

As always Comments, suggestions and reviews all welcomed and put in a nice sparkley folder!

"Catch ya on the flip flop"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Sorry it took so long guys, been haveing trouble with this. Ok so Oz got beaten up and is now AWOL, whats he up to!

* * *

Chapter 5

Oz wandered the streets. He didn't know where he was going or why. He felt like he was in a different world too his body.

_Must've hit my head harder than I thought._ Suddenly he changed direction. _Willow's. Gotta go to Willow's._

As he approached the house he felt a surge of comfort. Willow's house always felt as much of a home as his own house. He climbed the tree outside her bedroom window and leapt onto her balcony. Checking for noise inside he noted gratefully her parents were out. Oz pushed on the French doors and slipped into her bedroom.

He smiled to himself as he breathed in her scent. _Darling Willow._ He sat on the edge of the bed and let himself fall backwards.

For the first time that morning his body hurt almost as much as it had last night. His head throbbed and he prayed that Willow would come home soon.

_Should've stayed at Giles'. Willow's there not here. _

_It was too crowded there. Too many people. You don't need that many people fussing around. We've got plans, stop stalling and get to it._

XxXxX

"Where could he have gone? How did he manage to even get up? I mean he was in pretty bad shape." Xander paced.

"Answers on a postcard please." Buffy sighed, leaning against the library wall.

"I knew he wouldn't be here. He hardly comes in when he's ok let alone when he's not." Willow said miserably.

"Hey come on Will, it was worth a shot." Buffy said.

"But he's not here, he's not at home, he's not at the bronze." Willow's eyes began to sting with tears.

"Willow, is it possible Oz could've gone to your home?" Giles asked.

"Yeah, it's possible Will." Xander encouraged.

"What's possible?" Cordelia breezed through the library doors.

"Why don't you go home see if he's there. I'll phone the hospitals, see if he made his way there. Try not to worry, he'll be fine. I'm sure he'll turn up soon." Giles smiled kindly at the red-head.

Willow nodded and left.

"Hello? Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" Cordelia demanded.

XxXxX

Willow's heart pounded as she climbed the stairs to her bedroom.

"Oz? Are you here?" She could hear the desperation creep into her voice.

Reaching for the door handle, she took a deep breath. Her room was empty. The disappointment she felt was almost consuming. She so wanted Oz to be there, almost as if it would tell her that this was a place he felt safe and happy. "Oz, where are you?" she sighed, sitting on her bed.

Moments ticked by but it seemed like hours. The house seemed to be getting quieter when she heard movement on the stairs.

"Oz? Is that you?" Willow pushed down the sense of hope that fluttered in her stomach. She hurried down the stairs, suddenly she was falling the only sound was her hitting the rest of the stairs. The house was empty, and then it was black.

XxXxX

"No luck at the hospitals. Any word from Willow?" Giles asked emerging from his office.

"No answer" Buffy said handing Cordelia back her phone.

"Should we go out and look?" Xander asked, earning an eye-roll from Cordy.

"Please. Willow and Oz can look after themselves." She said curtly.

"You didn't see the state he was in Cordy."

"You three should get to class. I'll go to Willow's and check on her." Giles instructed.

He watched them traipse out moaning as they went.

"Right now. Lets see what Angel was hiding."

XxXxX

He lit the incense and carefully laid it by the armchair. Waving his hand to circulate the smoke he made sure it was working. He looked at the ugly dark curtains that covered the windows and frowned. Stalking over he grabbed and pulled the curtains off the rails one by one, ripping them as he did. The sunlight pierced the glass, making him wince at its intensity. He smashed the glass for good measure.

_He won't like that one bit! Perfect! _

He bolted for the door when he heard the occupant stir behind him, praying that stuff worked.

XxXxX

"Why's he doing that?"

"Well Faith, I told him to. Isn't it interesting how one mans poison can be another mans tonic."

"Huh?" The rogue Slayer stared at the Mayor.

"The sun saves one and kills the other. Question is, will the other be saved!" The Mayor's cackle filled the air.

XxXxX

Giles approached the mansion. The ground sparkled ahead of him amongst the dead undergrowth. The sight of the magnificent old building took his breath away. Angel definitely had taste, he gave him that.

As he trod closer the ground crunched beneath his feet. Looking down he saw shards of glass. Giles' gaze snapped up to the window frames.

"Shouldn't there be…" He didn't finish his sentence, shoving the front doors open he saw Angel lying on the marble floor struggling to move. "Hold on!" The watcher grabbed one of the curtains lying on the floor and threw it over the smoking Vampire. "Come on. We have to get you into the other room." As he half dragged Angel towards a door way he realised all the curtains were down. "We need a room without windows."

"Bedroom." Angel's hoarse voice came from under the heavy curtain.

"What happened?" Giles helped Angel onto the bed.

"I heard a small noise, then this smell filled the room and that's it. The next thing I can hear a ripping sound, almost as if it was far away. I managed to open my eyes but I must still have been half asleep."

"What makes you say that?"

"I…. whoever it was looked like Oz."

"Are you positive?" Giles tried not to let the panic enter his voice.

"No. Not really. Whoever it was drugged me somehow."

"We can't let the others know about this. Not yet anyway. Oz has gone missing. No one has seen or heard from him."

"You think it was him?" It was a statement more than a question.

"I don't know what to think. There are so many theories going through my head that I'm afraid they are starting to merge."

"But Oz isn't violent or evil in anyway."

"Exactly." Giles said absently.

Angel frowned for a moment trying to understand and failing miserably. "Rupert, you've lost me."

"I've rather lost myself too."

XxXxX

Having pinned Angel's curtains back at the windows Giles took off in search of Willow. Part of him hoped he'd find Oz along the way.

Could Oz really have tried to kill Angel? It seemed unlikely and Angel himself was unconvinced, as he said he could have been still under the influence. Giles had found some ash near where he found Angel, taking some for testing, he asked Angel to meet them after dark.

"Giles." A familiar stoic voice came from behind him as he stepped out of his car outside Willow's home. Spinning round he looked at the battered werewolf.

"Oz! You startled me. Everyone's been worried, searching for you."

"Sorry." Oz shrugged. "I needed to get some air. I went back to see if I could find the track they used but it's like they evaporated into dust. Why are you here?"

"I came to check on Willow. She came home to see if you'd made your way here but we've heard nothing since, so I thought I'd give her a lift back to school."

The boy just nodded and waited for the librarian to proceed up the path.

Giles knocked on the door.

"Willow?" Oz called. The two men looked at each other.

"Maybe we missed her." Giles said.

"Hmm, maybe." Oz bent down to look through the letterbox. "Or maybe not, Willow!" He scrabbled to pull his key chain form his pocket, fumbling he found the key to Willow's front door and barged in. "Willow?"

"Dear God."

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: Gasp! He couldn't have. Could he? hmmm maybe i'll post the next chappie now? whaddya think?

"Catch ya on the flip flop"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: ahh waht the heck here you go, Remember willow hurt, Angel a little crispy round the edges and Oz beaten up. hmmmm ne thinks they are about to find a link

* * *

Chapter 6

Willow was lying in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.Giles ran to the phone to call an ambulance, all the while watching Oz carefully tending to his girlfriend.

"They're on their way." Giles said his voice softening as he watched Oz whisper softly in Willow's ear, trying to bring her round.

"We should call Buffy." Oz said not looking up from the red-heads face.

"I'll go back to the school once the ambulance gets here."

Oz just nodded. "Hey Will, it's me, the disappearing wizard of Oz. Come on sweetie, open your eyes."

XxXxX

"How is she?" Buffy asked as she and the rest of the gang approached Oz in the hospital corridor.

"She's got a concussion, a couple of cuts and bruises and a twisted ankle. But otherwise she seems ok. Doc's with her now."

Buffy moved to hug him and squeezed a little too tight on Oz's battered body. "Sorry," she said when he grunted. "How are you? And I should be annoyed with you for running off but I'm too glad to see you to care anymore."

"I'm…… Ok." His voice drifted off as Willow's door opened.

"She's asking for you. Not too many for too long. She needs her rest."

One by one the friends walked in so quietly you could have heard a pin drop. Buffy and Giles watched Oz, his face remained unchanged as he looked her over, and then there was a flicker in his eyes. Buffy couldn't work out what it was but then she never could with him. The only one who understood the mono-tone guitarist was Willow.

"Hey baby." He said softy as he took her hand. "We've been here before huh?" the corner of his mouth twitched as she gave a little tired smile at his voice.

"I tripped. This time." She croaked. "No vampires."

"Not sure that makes it any better, Will." Xander said as he stepped closer. "Good to see you in one piece though."

"Yeah, although I'd lay low for a while. The whole black puffy eyes thing really doesn't work for you."

"Not now Cordelia." Giles chided wearily.

"Does it…….do I look bad?" Willow turned back to her boyfriend."

"No, you look gorgeous, always." He smiled softly and kissed her hand.

"Will, what happened?" Buffy asked.

"I….I was in my room. I thought I heard something downstairs. I thought maybe it was Oz. I started down the stairs and…… I guess I must've tripped over something or caught my foot…. I'm so glad to see you. I was so worried." She said looking at her boyfriend

"Ssshhh I know, I'm sorry. I'm here now."

"I think we should leave Willow to rest." Giles interrupted.

"Yeah, ok. Take care, see you tomorrow, Will." Buffy smiled.

"I'll be here" the witch replied weakly.

XxXxX

Angel was waiting for them in the shadows next to Willow's house.

"Hey, Rupert."

"Angel, glad you made it. Everything ….er ….alright?"

"Could be worse." The vampire shrugged, and stifled a hiss as Buffy grabbed his hand. His body healed quickly but his flesh was still burnt and sore from his little drama that morning.

"Why are we here? I mean she tripped down the stairs, what are you going to do? Slay them?" Cordy huffed.

"We're just going to check a few things." Buffy smiled up at the vampire, earning unhappy looks from Giles and Xander. "What happened to your face?" She asked noticing the red flesh on his forehead and cheek.

The vampire looked at Giles, who stiffened at the question, before answering. "I fell asleep in the main hall; some vandals got in and tore down the curtains. I must've left the front door unlocked."

Giles was impressed and more than a little put off by the ease in which Angel lied to them.

"You didn't hear them?"

"It was day break; I was more worried about getting out of the sunlight."

"How did you get away from it? He light fills the hall."

"Luckily Giles came by to ask me to meet with you all tonight and got me into the bedroom."

"Uh hello? Boring as this conversation is, can we just get on with this already so I can get home?" Cordy whined.

Angel reached for the door handle. Oz had left it unlocked when the ambulance had arrived. Not surprising, locking up was probably the last thing on his mind.

"Trip wire." Angel said quietly.

"What?" Xander moved up the stairs next to where the vampire had stopped.

"Someone isn't playing fair." Angel untied the wire from the railings, finding its other end pinned to the wall. "Fishing wire. Virtually invisible but very strong."

"So it wasn't an accident?" Cordy's voice had a hint of worry.

"Oh man. First Oz, then Willow?" Xander's mind raced. "Who's next?"

"Angel." Buffy said beginning to panic. "Well someone tore down his curtains; it could be connected, right?"

"Calm down Buffy, we don't know that was related. The mansion looks deserted in the middle of the woods. It was just curtains being torn down, no one tried to stake me or set fire to me. They probably didn't even notice me." The vampire soothed, shooting a look at the librarian.

"Angel's right Buffy. If he doesn't suspect anything more than vandals then we should trust him to know if someone is trying to hurt him. Let's not get carried away. But we must all be on our guard. We don't know who or what is responsible for this." There's nothing more we can do. Best thing for us to do is to go home, check all is secure and stay in, away from any dangers that could be lurking in the shadows."

"We're going to hide? I'm the Slayer I don't hide. I have to Slay it's in my job description!"

"Buffy!" Angel snapped. "Please just do as Rupert says. If you go out and something happens to you then…….. Just do as he says, please."

"Fine" Buffy pouted trying to ignore how worried her lover sounded and how worried she was over his injuries.

"Should we tell Oz and Willow?" Xander asked.

"Willow's safe enough in hospital and I'm sure Oz will stay with her. Nothing will happen to them. When you all get home, check for anything out of the ordinary; anything that could be dangerous and then lock every entrance. Until we know what's happening we have to be extremely careful." Giles told them.

"Way to keep panic levels down Giles." Cordy scoffed.

XxXxX

The four had agreed to walk each other home. Xander, Angel and Buffy checked Cordy's home, Angel and Buffy checked Xander's, leaving Angel and Buffy to investigate hers without waking her mother.

Buffy sat on her windowsill, watching the man she loved retreat into the shadows to patrol before heading home. Sighing she closed her window and curtains and went to pull the cushions off her bed. As she did she noticed something odd about the way her favourite toy pig was arranged.

XxXxX

Giles sighed as he noticed the stop sign ahead. Lightly he pressed the brake peddle. Nothing happened. He pushed it harder. Still nothing happen.

"Damn." Pumping his breaks he watched as the stop sign grew bigger and bigger in his windscreen. He grabbed the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles went white; yanking it hard left Giles closed his eyes and prayed.

XxXxX

Picking up Mr. Gordo, Buffy realised what was wrong. Its body was in her hand but its head was still on the mattress. Someone had been in her room. Panicking a little she searched her room for the third time. She couldn't see any booby traps; everything was where it should be. That when she heard the frantic tapping on her window. Running to it she threw back the curtains to see her vampire perched on the slanted roof outside.

"Angel? Someone's been in my room, they ripped Mr. Gor…." Angel didn't let her finish.

"Giles." He interrupted. "He's crashed. Someone cut his break line."

"Oh my God!" Buffy grabbed her jacket from her bed and climbed out the window to see her watcher.

XxXxX

He wasn't badly hurt. A bump on his head, a few cuts and bruises. The car had careened into a bush.

"Giles! Giles!" He heard his Slayer shouting as she ran to his side. "Oh my God Giles, what happened?"

"The brakes didn't work. I kept pressing but they just wouldn't work."

"Good job you don't drive faster than my Nan." Buffy let a small smile touch her lips as she helped her watcher out of the crumpled car.

"Yes, after years of teasing it seems I've been right. Driving slower does save lives."

"Maybe we should go and check on Willow and Oz. We can get you checked over too."

"I'll run by the others and check they're ok and meet you at the hospital." Angel said. "Will you be ok?"

"We'll be fine. Angel, just be careful." Giles gave the vampire a hard look.

Angel nodded and took off up the street towards Xander's home.

XxXxX

"Buffy," Giles pulled her attention from her thoughts of her friends. "Isn't that Oz's van?" he pointed at the rusty vehicle.

"Yeah, so?"

Placing his hand on the hood he felt the warmth of a freshly parked motor. "Oz didn't bring his van. He came in the ambulance with Willow. And the engine's warm."

"Ok….. So, what, Oz tripped Willow down the stairs and cut your brakes?"

"And tried to kill Angel. There were no vandals. When I found him he said he must've been dreaming still because he thought the person in the mansion looked like Oz. I haven't had a chance to run tests on the ashes I found but I have a suspicion they are from a kind of incense that sends demons into a heavy sleep. Whoever placed it didn't wait long enough before doing his job."

"But why would Oz hurt any of us, let alone Willow?"

"I don't know. You said yourself, it was worrying that he got up and left after such a hard beating. I need a closer look at his injuries. But what if there was a reason they hurt him? What if they did go after him specifically?"

"Why would that cause him to attack us?"

"I don't know" Giles was becoming frustrated at the lack of information he had to back up his theories. "We need to get Oz under lock and key. I need to see exactly what they did to him."

"Fine, but this theory is beyond weird. Oz would never hurt any of us."

"Not intentionally, no. What if he doesn't have a choice!"

Slayer and Watcher took up to Willow's room.

XxXxX

"_Tut. Tut. Naughty boy. You were meant to kill them not give them love bites. It seems I underestimated your free will; you obviously needed a stronger dose. No matter, I have other ways. They just wont be as much fun. You on the other hand. I have plans for you."_

Oz could smell the slayer approaching.

"_Maybe they're coming for you! Maybe they found you out. I knew you shouldn't have taken your van. Memo to self; practice controlling skills before the next big event. I'd run if I were you. Unless you want to be caught….."_

The mayor watched as the boy sat still at the red-head's side.

_Well, gosh you are a clever boy. Sitting there waiting to be taken. Waiting to be put somewhere safe. Just one problem with that._

Oz suddenly got up and started running from Willow's room.

_I can make you run if I want to; same way I made you do those other things. Just a shame I didn't get the results I wanted. There's still time. While I have control of you and have Faith on my side, I'll take the Slayer's band of friends apart one at a time if I have to. _

XxXxX

Buffy saw Oz bolt from Willow's room. "Oz!" she yelled after him. "Wait here for the other's. I'll catch up with our furry friend."

"Buffy wait, what are you going to do?" It was too late; the Slayer was out of sight. Giles ran down the corridor and into Willow's room.

"Giles? What's going on?" Willow's quiet voice reached his ear.

"Hmm? Oh nothing, I hope."

"What happened to you?" she asked noticing the cut of his forehead.

"My brakes failed, would you believe. You've all been telling me to get a new car. Looks like the vehicle agrees with you itself."

"You're lying." She said simply.

Giles just looked at her for a moment.

"Something's wrong with Oz, isn't it." It was a statement. Giles knew there was no point in denying it.

"What makes you say that?" Giles sat in the empty seat at the side of her bed.

"I pretended to go back to sleep. Oz had been talking to himself. Almost as if there was another person in the room." She took a deep breath "I know he tripped me. He set the wire; he tore down the curtains at Angel's home. And…… and he cut your breaks and killed Mr. Gordo. Who's Mr. Gordo?"

"Willow, did he leave you when we left?" He saw the tears form in the witch's eyes as she nodded.

"Almost as soon as you turned the corner. Who's Mr. Gordo? Did Oz really kill someone?"

"Mr. Gordo? I…. I don't"

"Oh my God, someone totally tried to kill Xander, and it wasn't me! Am I next? Have you guys annoyed the wrong person again? Because I haven't done anything to any demon recently." Cordy came bursting through the door.

"What?" Giles began to panic.

"It's ok, I'm here I'm alive. I got an electric shock off the light switch which fused the house. Believe me when I say Angel turning up with that news about you got me outta a whole heap of trouble."

"Xander, who's Mr. Gordo?" Willow pleaded.

"Will, you must've hit your head harder than you thought. Why do you want to know?"

"Oz killed him."

"Will, Mr. Gordo is Buffy's pig. You know the cuddly one with the bow tie? What do you mean Oz killed him?"

"It seems Oz may be behind the accidents. Angel thought he saw him in his mansion this morning but put it down to being drugged." Giles explained.

"So you're going on the word of a vampire?"

"No, Oz came in the ambulance. When Buffy and I arrived his van was in the car park and the engine was still warm. We think the brakes on my car were cut. Where is Angel?"

"He saw Buffy running through the car park and took off after her. "Was she chasing Oz?" Cordy was trying to follow the train of events.

"I would imagine so. He took off as Buffy and I rounded the corner of the corridor."

"He was muttering. I don't think he wants to be doing these things. It was almost like he messed up on purpose. He sounded like he was trying to prove that he was stronger than someone thinks. Giles, Oz isn't in complete control, he can't be." Willow's voice was desperate.

"So what do we do?" Cordelia sounded unusually solemn.

"We find out what the nasty is, right?" Willow said hopefully.

Giles looked at the young witch's face. "I hope so, yes, I hope so."

Angel flew gasping into the room.

"Buff…………" He tried to catch his breath.

"Angel, breathe." Willow said softly.

"Breathe? Why breathe? Stop gasping. You don't need air." Xander said sounding a little annoyed.

"Huh, good point." Angel replied in a normal voice, clearing his throat as he tried to hide how foolish he felt. Being a vampire your body sometimes reacts the way it would if you were alive. "Habit."

"What about Buffy?" Giles said trying to hide his annoyance that Xander had distracted Angel.

"Right. Oz is down and in the van. We need to hurry though. I don't know how long he'll stay down."

"I'm coming too." Willow said climbing out of bed.

"You can't just leave, Willow. You need rest." Giles said softly.

"You think I'm going to be able to rest in here knowing that my boyfriend is in trouble? This time I'm not listening. I'm coming and that's that. Xander grab that chair."

"Willow, if you leave you will cause a panic."

"I'll leave a note. Giles don't argue with me on this. Besides I feel fine now."

"Giles, she has that face. You're not going to talk her out of it. Even Oz can't talk her out of things when she has that face." Xander pointed out.

Giles sighed and rubbed his eyes.

XxXxX

They saw Buffy leaning against the van's back doors as they approached.

"Man, that boy has got some fight in him." She said breathlessly.

"See, she's alive, she has reason to gasp. Wait you have super strength, why are you out of breath?" Xander mocked.

"Kinda happens when you fight an angry werewolf with little help. Angel you're out of shape." She teased.

"Excuse me, who out of the two of us has very nearly been burnt to a crisp?"

"Hey, guys. I hate to break up this little love-fest but shouldn't we get a move on and stop Oz from trying to kill anybody else?" Cordy butted in. "Or is that too obvious?"

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: OOOOOO Oz is a naughty boy isn't he. Lets hope the watcher can come up with a bright idea on how to save him before he kills em all!

"Catch ya on the flip flop"


End file.
